bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Atukamlitib
How can we trust you? Andrew121917:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm afraid that you are a vandal, and as far as I know, you haven't done the time. I will have to ban you for a few weeks simply for justice. You can still visit and edit your talk page, but you won't be editing any article content for a while. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Nevermind although I can't say that two weeks was really doing the time, but just as long as you give me your word you won't ever vandalise again, you won't be banned. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:44, 29 November 2008 (UTC) (agreed)I won't vandalize and I'm probably going try look for other things to do besides vandalizing wikis for the fun of it. There's basically no point in vandalizing. I won't vandalize, so it's your choice to ban me or not. I'll give you my word I'll vandalize.--Atukamlitiber 19:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I'm with andrew on this one. you vandilized my page and others. I certainly don't trust anyone that uses such language that I'd rather not hear/repeat/say. If you ever vandilize Disney Channel Wiki, you will be banned infinitely. I'm just about to warn my fellow admins and rollbackers and all users. Everyone will be on high alert. Of course we'd rather you didn't vanilized DCWIKI anyway, but just know that everyone will be on high alert. Even if you look in the recent changes and saw that no one has edited for hours dosn't mean that no one is keeping watch. Why would you even vandilize anyway? Do you think its fun?!? Well, next time you vandilize, think of how many people you are hurting and think of how much trouble you will be in. I tell you now that vandilizing will get you nowhere good. Nowhere good. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:38, 30 November 2008 (UTC) -response to "Pirakafreak24": I'll give out my phone number on this wiki if I ever vandalize your disney wiki. I already stated that there no point in vandalizing. Also I used to think it's fun, but not really anymore. I had an account on this wiki since February or April 2008 on this wiki. The first wiki I ever vandalized was BS01 because they were like overdoing all kinds of warnings for spoilers and I went on that wiki a lot and I still do, though I'm banned. My user name was Makuta Bitil on BS01. Another thing for disney wiki is that I would never vandalize there because I believe you're the owner("Pirakafreak24") and I would immediately be banned for eternity there. Did I vandalize your page on Custom Bionicle wiki cause I was the "jerk" by you on there? Sorry if so. As said before, I will not vandalize this wiki.--Atukamlitib 01:31, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm glad to hear that you will not vandilize Disney Channel Wiki. Just note that everyone is still on high alert. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 01:39, 1 December 2008 (UTC) If you don't mind me asking, why did you vandilize in the first place? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:33, 1 December 2008 (UTC) So, you found it fun to hurt peoples feelings? That just doesn't make sense. Vandilizing is one thing but using innapropriate comments and bad words is another. Did it ever occurred to you that what you were doing was so wrong that it actually hurt people? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 04:42, 1 December 2008 (UTC) That's it. I'm outta here! I've answered enough of your questions. Fine, I'll answer one last time: Kind of though I kept going for a reason I don't know! ...(uh..don't ask me why).--Atukamlitib 04:58, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Jeez! I was just trying to understand your situation a little better. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 05:01, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I wasn't mad at you or anything like that.--Atukamlitib 01:44, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. I missunderstood. You see, I've had some vandilizers on DCWIKI Before, so I was just trying to understand, why vandilize in the first place? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC)